micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
North-Western Armed Forces
North-Western '''Armed Forces or NWAF '''is the military for the North-Western Confederation It consists of the Army and Navy. The King is the Commander in Chief. The King also is in charge of the main army and leads troops into battle. History Origin Founded in March 23, 2016 under the original under the Stelegiriots Armed Forces the SAF only had had a Army made up of 3 infantry regiments. In witch they where to save guard the nation as Stelegiriots was surrounded by the US form all sides. 2017 In February 2017 the SAF was renamed to New Yankeeland Armed Forces or NYAF and in April a vote was pass to created in Navy and Air forces Branch. Air forces founded in April 10, 2017 and Navy founded in April 12, 2017 2018 Through out 2018 the Military would be reformed several times to combat growing threats and the kings need to keep the military updated constantly. On October 10th Novanglia Marine Corps was created along with the Army Engineer Corps. 2019 In of the early part of the year as part of the King Plan the Military was restructured and along with the completion of the new doctrines. The restructured would take several mouths to complete as many idea came forward as on however restructured the military. Finally in May The finalization of the reform with wish with King Stephen and Duke Edwards plan being choose. Plan was that to have military be smaller and more robust. It be cheaper and easier to run and most and partly it would allow that all units in the Military be fill up unlike in the past where some units didn't have man and or equipment in to haven active or fight efficiently. While this was going on the nations of Albion and Esmeralda United with Novanglia and merged there militaries into one and renaming the armed forces to ANAF. In May North-Western Alliances voted to make a NWA Standardization of the Armed Forces simluar to how NATO does there. Albion-Novanglia army structured was voted to be the one that all nations in NWA would copy. In late 2019 Albion-Novanglia and New Rizlia united to form one nation thae North-Western Confederation. With that both nations merge there military into one. 2020 In January a bill was passed called "Military Reform 2020" witch aims to have a real military and not just one on paper. And it was determined for a real one NWC need to rely on volunteers and militia units as realistic NWC could atm don't have the ability to have a massive professional army like the United States. With that form each nation with in the NWC was given a look at to see who could acuity must troops or not and form that took witch nations could and there took one of there regiments or in Albion-Novanglia case was able to merge all into one unit. As of 1/26/20 the reform is still going as only the army was finished at this time. Navy (WIP) The Royal North Western Navy is led by Admiral Brandon David. In the Navy there is broken up in to commands. The 1st Fleet witch is the Coast Guard and the Marine Corps. North Western Marine Crops Created November 11th currently lead by the King himself and has one one regiment at the moment. The 1st Marine Regiment. Unlike most Marine Corps do the size the 1st Marines do not operate independently of the Army. Rather it is part of the army due the lack of regiments form both the Army and Marine Corps. 1st Fleet (Coast Guard) 1st Fleet lead by Admiral Brandon David. Fleet is made of 5 ships. Two of witch are Queen Class Boats (canoes), one Blackrose class (inflatable boat), one New Washington Class (inflatable boat), and One Fortress Class (row boat) Current Ships * R.W.S Queen, Queen Class * R.W.S Shard, Queen Class * R.W.S New Washington , New Washington Class * R.W.S Blackrose, Blackrose Class * R.W.S King Stephen I, Fortress Class Army The Royal Army is the backbone of the NWAF and is lead by the king. The Army is oldest Branch of NWAF follows a more flexible approach to play to the country's needs and strengths. The Army is the largest funded organization and uses roughly 60% of the defense budget. In May the army adopted the Military Reformed Plan 2019 and in that same mouth also adopted the NWA Standardization of the Armed Forces policy. Army of Novanglia Army of Novanglia is lead by Lead by King Stephen I. Founded on January 26th, 2020 Was created after the Military Reform 2020 witch aims to have a aculat military and not just one on paper. And it was determined for a real one NWC need to rely on volunteers and militia units as realistic NWC could atm don't have the ability to have a massive professional army like the United States. Traditions The oldest unit in the NWAF is the King’s Own Volunteer Marine Regiment. The unit can trace there history back to early 2016 when nation was found. When Novanglia was found the unit went by the 1st Infantry. However do to doctrine, traditions the 1st Infantry was changed to the 1st marines where it would be called that for the next 3 years and would gain the nickname "Black Hats" as they always worse Hardee Hat as a homage to the Iron Brigade form the American Civil war. However in Early 2020 with plans in place to make the military a real thing, However it turns out that all the regiments that NWC wanted to make, they couldn't really. However the 1st Marines where one of only 2 regiment form Novanglia that was spared of being disbanded the other was the 1st Infantry. 1st Marine along with 1st Infantry would be renamed and both would be granted names as well as new nicknames however the old nickname of the 1st marines the "Black Hats" will still be used as one of the nickname for the marines Structure The Devil’s Brigade King’s Own Volunteer Marine Regiment * KOV Co. A - “The Lifeguards” * KOV Co. B - “The Sea Devils" Duke Edward's Volunteer Ranger Regiment * DER Co. A - “Duke of Elizabeth's Own Rifles” * DER Co. B - “White Mountain Mountaineers” Royal Maneuver Enhancement Regiment * 1st Support Company - Engineers * 2nd Support Company - Medics * 3rd Support Company - Logistics Devil’s Brigade Artillery HQ New Rizalian Volunteer Artillery Regiment * NRAC Co. A * NRAC Co. B Category:New Yankeeland Category:Armed Forces Category:Armies Category:Military